Fuel Depot
Fuel Depots are sabotage destructible objects in Just Cause 2. Not to be confused with Fuel Tanks, the Just Cause 3 version. See also: Fuel Shafts and Fuel Silos. Appearance Fuel depots, like any other object painted with the Panauan livery, are destructible and will give the player money and Chaos points when destroyed. There are three variants: *Vertical. Usually being found stacked near each other in groups of four in a small, walled off compound. *Horizontal. Can vary from one individual depot to a group of four. *Different rare vertical. Can only be found at the Kastelo Singa base. It resembles a variant of the less common Fuel Silos. Locations They are extremely common and can be found almost anywhere, most commonly found at military bases and strongholds, though some can even be found in cities and towns. There are 1020 fuel depots in Panau, to be tracked down and destroyed, each giving 150 Chaos points and $750 upon destruction. There are 28 that can be found outside of settlements. These are located at: *X:26360; Y:16390 (4) *X:30500; Y:14800 (4) *X:25705; Y:17470 (1) *X:8310; Y:19240 (2) *X:8200; Y:26700 (4) *X:10000; Y:19440 (2) *X:10700; Y:23910 (3) *X:23230; Y:5960 (4) *X:19400; Y:26400 (2) *X:11265; Y:4195 (2) Destructibility The fuel depots are very easy to take out, as one grenade will take it down, even small arms fire will damage them and eventually destroy them and fully upgraded weaponry will take one down in less than a clip. Because the depots are usually clustered together, the explosions from the neighboring depot will damage the next depot, thus making it possible for chain reactions if the neighboring depots are damaged enough. Also, when heavily damaged, leaking fuel ignites and a small flame can be seen. Heated by the flame, the depot will explode in a matter of seconds so the player must get clear of the blast radius. Although there is a small blast radius, the damage it inflicts if Rico is in range can be fatal at medium level health. Since the depots are relatively large, one should have no trouble spotting one and blowing it up, but beware of your distance from these containers before they blow, as they do have a bit of an explosive radius and it can knock you down, giving any wary Panau Military unit a chance to shoot at you while you're still recovering. This is deadly at low health, especially with a large number of military forces bearing down on you. These are far too large to be destroyed by melee attacks and if this was the case, meleeing an explosive object such as a fuel depot would have been very dangerous. The different types of depots also explode in different ways. While the horizontal depots explode with a "real" explosion, the vertical explosion will be more like a violent ignition of the depot, though it still has the same shock wave as the explosion of the other variant and it still gives the same amount of cash and Chaos points as well. If you shoot the console next to the fuel tank, they will explode a lot quicker. Trivia *The fuel depot at the Mile High Club sometimes glitches where one-handed weapons can destroy it in one shot. This was fixed by a patch on the Playstation 3. *If you don't shoot it right before it blows up, it will blow up by itself. A distinctive whistling noise can be heard too. Category:Content Category:Sabotage Destructible Objects Category:Fuel Production